homegardenscapesfandomcom-20200213-history
Front Hall
Spoiler Warning ''' This article contains major spoilers! '''Introduction The Front Hall is the second room in Homescapes, and takes place over days 1-5, and levels 1, and 8-77 (the first level has the objective of replacing the old carpet in the Front Hall, and thus cleaning the room, the objective of level 2, is the first in Austin's Room). Gameplay-wise, this area is used to introduce the more complex game mechanics, such as power-up combinations, doughnuts, and boxes. In the story, however, the hall serves mainly to illustrate the struggle Austin and the player have to keep Olivia and William from selling the house. In the end, you and Austin do convince his parents to keep the house, and with that, the two of you begin the full renovation! Objectives Day 1 # Replace the carpet (1 Star) #* Decorative Carpet #* Designer Carpet #* Light Carpet Day 2 # Clean the hall (1 Star) # Install a bookcase (2 Stars) #* Merbau Bookcase #* Acacia Bookcase #* Pine Bookcase # Hang the wallpaper pt. 1 (1 Star) #* Classic Wallpaper #* Damascus Wallpaper #* Twilight Wallpaper # Hang the wallpaper pt. 2 (1 Star) #* Classic Wallpaper #* Damascus Wallpaper #* Twilight Wallpaper # Fix the floor pt. 1 (1 Star) #* Deck Parquet #* Diamond Parquet #* Fir Parquet # Fix the floor pt. 2 (1 Star) #* Deck Parquet #* Diamond Parquet #* Fir Parquet # Lay an armchair rug (1 Star) #* Ornamental Rug #* Patterned Rug #* Light Rug # Install wall lights (1 Star) #* Traditional Lights #* Bellflower Lights #* Candle Lights # Get a globe (1 Star) #* Columbus Globe #* Heyerdahl Globe #* Mercator Globe # Give dad a present (2 Stars) #* Velvet Chair #* Green Chair #* Plaid Chair Day 3 # Install lounge furniture pt. 1 (1 Star) #* Velvet Sofa #* Elegant Sofa #* Boho Sofa # Install lounge furniture pt. 2 (1 Star) #* Velvet Armchairs #* Elegance Armchairs #* Boho Armchairs # Install a cupboard (2 Stars) #* Traditional Cupboard #* Britannica Cupboard #* Comfort Cupboard # Fix the stairs (2 Stars) # Lacquer the steps (1 Star) # Lay a rug (1 Star) #* Relaxation Carpet #* Italica Carpet #* Patchwork Carpet # Replace the tea table (1 Star) #* Square Table #* Round Table #* Opaque Table # Deliver the new TV (1 Star) # Unpack the TV (1 Star) #* Cosmo TV Set #* Stereo TV Set #* Standard TV Set # Make a scarecrow (1 Star) # Scare the crows off the roof (1 Star) Day 4 # Feed the cat (1 Star) # Get a cat basket (2 Stars) #* Triangle Basket #* Roofed Basket #* Round Basket # Remove the clothes from the statues (1 Star) # Call Andy Tanner (1 Star) # Restore the statues (3 Stars) # Sort things out in the corner (1 Star) # Equip the wardrobe (2 Stars) #* Classic Wardrobe #** Classic Desk #** Classic Pouf #* Brittany Wardrobe #** Classic Pouf #** Brittany Pouf #* Shabby Chic Wardrobe #** Brittany Pouf #** Shabby Chic Pouf # Set up a mirror (2 Stars) #* Classic Mirror #* Square Cut Mirror #* Oval Mirror # Lay a rug (1 Star) #* Ruby Carpet #* Milan Carpet #* Mosaic Carpet Day 5 # Clean up the hall (1 Star) # Choose banisters pt. 1 (1 Star) #* Ornamental Banisters #* White Banisters #* Wrought Banisters # Choose banisters pt. 2 (1 Star) # Install a cat tower (2 Stars) #* Lime Tower #* Ginger Tower #* Mint Tower # Lay a carpet runner on the staircase (2 Stars) #* Red Carpet #* Patterned Carpet #* Striped Carpet # Get an aquarium pt. 1 (2 Stars) #* Natural Aquarium #* Antique Aquarium #* Country Style Aquarium # Get an aquarium pt. 2 (2 Stars) # Release the fish (2 Stars) # Set out potted plants pt. 1 (1 Star) #* Plant in Container #* Plant in Crate #* Plant in Pot # Set out potted plants pt. 2 (1 Star) #* Plant in Basket #* Plant in Crate #* Plant in Vase # Give the staircase a grand opening (2 Stars) Trivia * For introductory reasons, the first objective of day 1 is replace the carpet in the Front Hall, technically that is the first room, however that is only one objective, while the entirety of Austin's Room is completed directly afterwards, while the remainder of the Front Hall is not completed until day 5, and so Austin's Room is considered the first, and the Front Hall the second. * On day 5, just after releasing the fish into the aquarium, Austin makes reference to Fishdom, another game created by the Playrix, the creators of both Home and Gardenscapes. He says it is his favorite game. ** The exact quote is "They're fish amazing! Just like in my favorite game Fishdom!